The Demons of Konoha
by Violet-Archer33
Summary: Naruto at a young age had an assassination attempt on his life, which ended up releasing Kurama from the seal. Fearing for Naruto's life decided to take Naruto to the Demon Lands until he is able to protect himself. (Was known as Naruto and the Demon Clans, that work will eventually be deleted.)
1. Chapter 1: Running for his Life

**Authors notes: This story is a rewrite of Naruto and Demon Clans. Though I do plan on keeping the majority of the plot from the Demon Clans, though many of the small details will be changed to better form the world I'm trying to craft. **

The once peaceful serenity of the forest was disturbed as a young blond boy used them to try and escape those who were hunting him.

Though no matter how fast Naruto ran, the mob of furious villagers were still right behind him.

As he was running a dozen streaks of grey shot towards him and though most missed, some found homes within his body.

Not long after he was struck by the weapons, the boy came crashing down towards the forest ground. Looking back towards the mob, he watched as two Ninja seperated from the rest of the villagers.

Tears streamed down the blond boy's face as he couldnt understand why those who were supposed to protect the children of the village were trying to kill him.

As they neared him, the boy could hear them speak.

"Looks like we caught our prey brother!" A cold feminine voice spoke out.

Though a moment after this voice was finished another one joined them. "It sure looks that way." A deep male voice replied.

With each step the Ninja took, the wounded boy grew more fearful until eventually he broke. "Why are you doing this to me?" The boy cried as he tried and failed to crawl away from them.

The male Ninja knelt down in front of his prey and as he did, he grasped the boy's face in his hand.

"I take no pleasure in this but orders are orders." The older male told the boy though he wasnt quite finished. "We have been ordered to end your life in hopes that your death will be the much needed spark that our master needs in setting off their war."

With that said the Ninja madr a sign towards the rest of the mob which quickly rushed over to the boy and lifted him into the air and tied to a nearby tree. Shortly after, each member of the mob started to beat the boy until his body was broken.

This caused so much pain to flood through his body that it eventually caused him to fall into unconsciousness.

**Mindscape**

He awoke in a sewer like structure and as he fully came too he saw red eyes staring back at him through a gate on the opposite side of the sewer.

**_"Come here child. I have waited long enough to meet you."_** A deep demonic voice growled out.

Though the boy was scared he still made his way towards the red eyes. "Where am I and who are you?" The boy questioned and as he finsihed his words the boy had already reached the gate and what he saw didnt make any sense to him.

Behind the bars stood a giant fox with nine tails swaying behind him.

**_"You are inside your mind, when you lost conciousness I guided you here so that we could finally speak. To answer your second question I am no other than the Nine Tailed Fox."_** The demonic voice answered back.

Hearing this only caused the young boy to become confused as he thought that the Demon Fox had been killed five years prior when he attacked the Leaf Village.

"The Third killed you, so how could you be in my mind?" The boy retorted back.

**_"Well young Naruto, the Hokage was unable to find a way to kill me and as such he did the only thing he could think of which was to seal me in the body of a new born infant; which happens to be you."_** the demon fox answered though his words didn't stop there **_"I am sorry for the pain that my being here has caused you..."_**

From seeing the pained expression that grew across the demon's face, Naruto knew that he was sincere in his apology. "There is no need to apologize, just because you did some bad things does not give them the right to act the same way." Naruto spoke out, finding a wisdom that he should not yet have at his age.

Upon hearing this the Nine Tails became speechless as he didnt know what to say to the boy, though he hoped that he would be able to help the child before it was too late. With this in mind the demon fox began to speak once more.

**_"Naruto, I need you to wipe your blood on the seal that keeps this gate shut. When that is done I will be able to heal your wounds as well as get you away from this village."_** the demon told the boy.

Seeing nothing wrong with the request, Naruto did as he was told. Sinking his canine teeth, which have always been longer than most other children into his thumb. As the blood slithered out, Naruto made his way over to the gate and slid his bleeding appendage over the seal. As this was done, the demon fox was released from his prison.

**Outside Konoha**

The broken and beaten body of Naruto pulsed a dark crimson red, causing those in the mob to become uneasy. Just as quickly as the glow appeared it vanished and in its place was an extremely angry demon.

**"How dare you harm this child! I will end you!"** The demon roared as he started to swing his massive claws at the little humans standing before him.

Within seconds of the Nine Tails attack, the mob was decimated, though the fox allowed one member of the mob to live so she could spread the word that Naruto was under the protection of the great Nine Tails.

Once this was done, the demon fox started to shrink and instead of the massive demonic creature that was just standing there, there now stood a young man with spiky crimson hair and snow white skin.

Grabbing one of the kunai that littered the forest floor, the demon now turned young man cut Naruto down from the tree that was holding him in place and as Naruto fell towards the ground the young man caught him. Now with Naruto safe for the time being, the demon fox walked off into the forest.

**The Hokage's Tower**

"Hokage! We have a problem, your son was chased out of the village by a mob of angry villagers." an Anbu that was wearing a dog mask stated.

This caused the Hokage who was having a peaceful afternoon to jump from his chair. "Send out a team and find my son!" the Hokage roared at the Anbu, who was quick to vanish in a swirl of leaves to do just that. "When i find out who is responsible for this, there will be blood!" the Hokage growled as he stared out the window of his office and at the village that could be responsible for his son's possible harm.

**With Naruto and the Nine Tails**

The wounds to Naruto's body had been healed by the time that the two traveling companions had reached the outskirts of the Leaf Villages territory. Even at this time, Naruto was still being held within the demons arms.

_"I hope this gate is still open..."_ the fox thought to himself as he crushed plant life under his bare feet.

"Where are we?" a small voice asked.

Hearing the voice, the demon looked down towards the blond boy that he held in his arms.

Giving Naruto a small smile, the fox replied. "We have left your village. I don't trust those who live there and until you are able to defend yourself I am taking you to the only place that I believe is safe, my home the Demon Realm." the Nine Tails explained to Naruto.

Though they traveled for hours the demon fox continued to hold Naruto, though as they came upon a cave embedded within a rocky incline; the fox placed Naruto back onto his own two feet.

Making their way into the cave, the pair came upon a smooth wall with an outline of a door though for the life of Naruto he couldn't find one. Though it wasn't long after they reached the dead end that Naruto heard the elder male speak. **"Aperire Ostium."**

Just as if it was magic a slight glow started to shine on the way and pretty soon there was a glowing vortex where there was once a wall. Before Naruto could object to entering into the vortex, the demon fox grasped him by his hand and pulled him through.

**Authors Notes: Here is the first chapter of my story Naruto and the Demon, which has been rewritten and is now known as The Demons of Konoha. As always review and comment on your likes, dislikes and other general comments for the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Life Among Demons

**Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed on the last chapter, that is what helps me get the motivation to continue writing these stories. Here is the latest chapter of The Demons of Konoha.**

**Demon Realm**

As the pair came out on the other side of the vortex, they were met by a lone guard who already had his sword drawn.

"Who are you? How did you know about this entrance?" the guard question.

Hearing the tone that was within the young males voice caused anger to boil inside of the demon fox. Flashing his fangs at the young guard, the demon fox responded. "My name is Kurama of the Crimson Kitsune Clan, and I know of this entrance because I placed it here you insolent boy!" the now named fox demon growled.

Upon hearing the name, the young guard dropped his sword to the ground as well as dropped to one knee. "Please forgive me sir." the guard muttered as he looked down towards the ground that he was knelt on.

"No apology is needed. Just go and inform my father of my return." Kurama informed the male. With that order in the guards mind, he vanished in a puff of smoke. With this intrusion now taken care of, Kurama and Naruto made their way towards the village that housed his Clan.

Naruto's hand clenched within Kurama's much larger hand, as he saw all the strange sights that this land possessed. The grass that was under Naruto's feet was not the normal green that he was used to, instead it was a dark crimson like the blood that runs through his veins. As Naruto looked to the sky he saw that it was a dark purple, so dark in fact that Naruto wondered how any light came into this world.

As Naruto brought his head back down to look at the scenery, he noticed that they were coming upon a group of large buildings. "We are almost to my Clan's home." Kurama informed his charge.

From there the walk didn't take much longer and they were soon coming upon a building that seemed more busy than the others. Though one form stood out more than any other and this figure was much larger than even Kurama himself.

When the form noticed the pair, they came stampeding towards them. "Kurama my boy, where have you been for so long?" a deep male voice cried out as he pulled Kurama into a hug.

Kurama pulled himself from his father's embrace and once this was done Kurama gave his father his answer. "My team and I were ambushed by a team of mortal Ninja, they were killed while I was sealed into the body of a newborn; though not before I was able to get my vengeance for the death of my comrades." Kurama informed the man in front of him.

Hearing of the sealing as well as the deaths of the other demons, the giant of a man started to rampage. "What insolence! How dare they do that to members of this Clan!" the man roared out.

Naruto could feel the anger from the man vibrating through the ground which had caused him to grow fearful of what situation he had just been brought into.

Sensing his trembling, Kurama pulled Naruto closer to his body in hopes of calming him down which it eventually did. Though the trembling had stopped, Kurama could still see that Naruto was afraid. "Calm yourself father! You are scaring the child and I will not allow that!" Kurama growled in an even and threatening tone.

Hearing the tone in his sons voice caused Kurama's father to stop his outburst. Looking towards his son, shaking his head at the gumption that his son possessed the man grasped Kurama into a hug once more. "I have missed you my child. There is much that we must discuss to catch you up on the situation within our home." he whispered into his sons ear.

Though unlike with the last hug, Kurama's father was the first to break this one. With their reunions finished his father lead the group farther into the building, they eventually came upon a room that was farther away from the listening ears. Kurama and his father took seats in chairs that were within the room, while Naruto decided to lay claim to a couch that was close by to the two demons so he could listen to what they discussed.

While Kurama and his father were chattering they soon heard snoring coming from the direction Naruto had chosen. Both demons looked in the direction Naruto was and saw that the young boy had fallen asleep.

Kurama's father took this as an advantage to discuss the boy without him knowing about it. "You care for that boy, don't you?"

"Yes I do, the many years I have spent inside his body has made sure of that." was the only reply that Kurama graced his father with and with that the two went back to discussing other topics of interest.

**Konoha**

The Hokage was not so patiently waiting for answers about his son when a figure appeared from within a swirl of leaves.

Before the Hokage could question the white haired Anbu started to speak. "Hokage we have tracked your son as well as another to a cave, though once they get to in the cave we lose them."

After giving his report, the Anbu waited for his Hokage to respond just incase he had follow up orders for him.

"Thank you for your assistance in the matter. You may go." The Hokage informed his subordinate. With that the Anbu left the same way that he appeared, which left the Hokage alone to deal with his troubling thoughts. _"Where could you have gone Naruto?"_ the Hokage asked himself. Once more the Hokage turned to face his office window and with tear filled the Hokage started at the village he would risk his life for, as well as the lands that lay beyond.

**Demon Realm**

**Eleven Years Later**

"Sweep his leg!" Naruto called out as he watched the pair of young trainees fight. Though as he watched the boy he gave the order to fail to pull the move off and though thankfully for the boy who failed his opponent wasn't able to fully counter the attack. Seeing this he knew he was going to have to demonstrate the move for as well as its counter for the pair.

Though before he was able to step into the Pit, Naruto heard someone come up behind him.

Turning towards the sound he saw one of his comrades approaching. "Hatsu, why are you here? I have the Pit scheduled for another hour." Naruto questioned the female demon, his suspicions from being snuck up on flaring.

Though from the look of Hatsu, Naruto could tell that she wasn't looking for a fight though it is never wrong to be too careful.

"I was told to inform you that you are needed for a special assignment. You are to meet with the Clan Head as well as his son." Hatsu answered back before continuing. "I will take over here, so you don't have to worry about your students."

Naruto should have known that it wouldn't have taken the leadership long to give him another mission. "Thank you Hatsu. I shall leave them in your care then." Naruto replied to the female before he left the Pit, though not before he waved goodbye to his students.

**Authors notes: Thank you all who decided to read this chapter. If any of you have read the original story, you should have recognized what part of the chapter I changed. As always review with your likes, dislikes and other general comments. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Order to Return to the Leaf

"Naruto, you have proved quite reliable when it comes to these special assignments." The Crimson Clan Chief praised.

Though Naruto has been doing missions for the Clan since he was twelve, he still always felt embarrassed when either Kurama or the Chief praised him. "Thank you sir. I am always here to help. So, what is the assignment that you have for me?" Naruto inquired of his Chief.

At the question, Naruto saw a look pass between Kurama and his father which told him that he may not like what this mission entails. Which was only confirmed with what was said next. "We have decided to expand into human realm and to help ensure that this happens correctly we need to send a team to gather human allies and since..." the Chief replied though before he was able to finish, Naruto cut him off.

"...I come from the Leaf Village, you must think that I would have an easier time getting a village to become our allies." Naruto finished for the leader of the Demon Clan that he had sworn allegiance to.

Though Naruto was going to speak farther on the subject, Kurama sent a glare his way that stopped whatever words that were going to follow his last.

"I am allowing you to have twenty four hours to get your affairs in order within this village as well as to recruit three team members to go with you on this mission. Please understand that this could become a long-term mission and you may not be returning anytime soon. Keep that in mind when you are forming your team." the Chief informed Naruto who though unhappy about the mission he still nodded his head in acceptance of it.

Once the procedure was up, Naruto vanished in a puff of crimson smoke.

Even with having plenty of time before he had to depart, Naruto decided that the best course of action at the moment was to seal his belonging within one of the many scrolls that he carried on his person and just as he finished sealing the last item that he decided was important enough to bring with him he heard the door to his home open up. Since only three people had a key to his home, Naruto had an inkling of who it was that had entered the house.

"Naruto! Where are you?" the familiar voice of Kurama called out. Since Naruto had just finished what he was doing, he decided to go and meet Kurama instead of making the older Demon hunt for him though with Kurama's sense of smell it would only take a minute for the old fox to find him.

Exiting his bedroom that once held all his prized possessions and which was now almost completely bare, save for a few items that Naruto found to be unnecessary to take with him. "I am right here Kurama." Naruto responded as he made his way out of his room.

Naruto only had Kurama in his sight for a few short seconds before the elder Demon started to speak once more. "Before you start yelling at me for allowing you to be sent on this mission, let me explain myself." Kurama spoke out in a rush of words though before Naruto could grow impatient from waiting for the explanation, Kurama jumped right into it. "A member of my spy network who I had infiltrate the Leaf Village a few weeks after I brought you here has found information about a plot to end the lives of your family." Kurama finished explaining to the blond Demon that he had raised for the last elven years of his life.

Though Naruto was not thrilled about learning that someone was trying to kill his parents, he has learned over the many years that with Demons he should keep his emotions in check. Even with this knowledge Naruto still wanted to know why someone would want to end the lives of his parents.

"Was your contact able to discover why someone is planning on killing my mother and father?" Naruto questioned his surrogate father.

"They aren't just planning on killing your parents Naruto but they are also planning on killing your younger brother." Kurama informed Naruto who upon hearing that he had a younger sibling was quite shocked and even though he had never met this sibling he was very eager to keep him alive.

Though before Naruto could do that he had to recruit his team first and Naruto knew exactly where to start. "Thank you for telling me Kurama though if we stand around talking all day ill miss the deadline to leave and I still have to recruit my team..." Naruto started before continuing with the rest of what he had to say "...and with now knowing that my family is in trouble I will have to only recruit those that I can fully trust on this mission." Naruto finished and before Kurama even had a chance to reply to what Naruto had just said the blond Demon had once again vanished in a puff of smoke.

It didn't take long for Naruto to appear once more and he did so right next to the Demon that he had left in charge of his two protégés. Though from the blade that came swinging at him, Naruto decided that he should probably not have startled Hatsu.

With movements faster than most eyes could track, Naruto snatched ahold of Hatsu's wrist. "Calm yourself Hatsu, its just me..." Naruto spoke out in a voice he hoped was soothing enough to calm the easily enraged Demon from attacking once more, though his words didn't stop there "...so, how are my students coming along?" Naruto finished as he dropped his hold on Hatsu's wrist.

Naruto watched his students spar as he waited for an answer from his comrade, though she made him wait until she was done securing her blade. "Both Asara as well as Misui are doing just fine though they will need to improve much more before they will ever be able to take on a full fledged Ninja but with a prodigy like you as their mentor I am sure that they will become fine Shinobi." Hatsu spoke as she gave Naruto her evaluation on his students performance.

Though Naruto didn't respond with words he did not his head in acknowledgement of Hatsu's appraisal.

Though as usual with his conversations with Hatsu, she wasn't quite done with speaking yet. "It's shocking even for someone of your caliber to have already completed one of the Chief's special assignments in such a short amount of time." Hatsu observed to the blond Demon who had started to make his way inside the Pit.

When Naruto finished his descent into the Pit, he decided that he would answer Hatsu before speaking with Asara and Mitsui. Turning back to face Hatsu, Naruto started to speak. "Though I can't give anyone that I'm not bringing on the mission any details but I doubt I will be done with this assignment for the foreseeable future." Naruto replied before turning his attentions back to his two protégés.

"Misui. Asara." Naruto called out to the young Demons who upon hearing Naruto's voice quickly stopped what they were doing. Though before they could question their mentor on what he needed, Naruto started to speak once more. "Training is over for the day. I have a mission that is going to take me away from the village for an unknown amount of time and I am offering both of you a slot on this mission. Though I will understand if either of you don't wish to partake in such a long-term mission." Naruto explained to both boys.

Though it didn't take long for Naruto to receive the answers from both Misui and Asara.

**Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter of The Demons of Konoha and I am sorry for the extremely late update. It took me quite some time to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. As always review and comment on what you liked, disliked and any other general comments that you have about the story. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Piece to the Puzzle

As Kurama sealed the items that he was planning to give to Naruto on his eighteenth birthday, the words that his father had said to him caused him to worry that he may never see the young blond again.

_"Depending on our other agents, we may not have need for the Leaf..."_ As the words rolled around his head, Kurama quickly shook his head to clear his mind.

Though his father had never said the words, Kurama knew if his father decided that the Clan didnt have a use for the Leaf Village than Naruto may not be coming back to the Clan.

"I really hope that it doesn't come to that..." Kurama muttered out as he placed the scroll into the satchel that hung over his shoulder. "...though ill have to worry about that at another time, Naruto wont have long before he will have to head out on his mission." Kurama concluded as he pushed his way out of his living chambers.

Naruto sat across from the only other person within the village that he trusts besides Kurama and his students.

"So you are being sent on a mission back to the village that once tried to end your life and you want me to go with you? Now why on earth would you want me to go with you Naruto? You know just as well as everyone else within our Clan that I am not the greatest of warriors, I'm much more comfortable with my books." the male sitting across from Naruto proclaimed.

Naruto knew that it was going to be difficult getting his friend to join him on this assignment but he knew if it was going to be successful he had to have a team that he could trust beyond all doubt.

"Rai, you know that I am not a very trusting person so if I am going to be going on a mission where I have no idea when I will be able to return home; then I am going to want my closet friend to come with me." Naruto proclaimed to the other male.

As he was staring at his friend, Naruto could see that Rai's normally pale skin had started to take on a red hue. Seeing this Naruto was about to speak once more to help put his friend at ease though before he could, Rai beat him to it.

"Ok. Ok. You win Naruto, I will join you on this mission though you will have to give me a few moments to say my farewells to my family as well as gather my belongings." Rai replied to Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement of Rai's request, which caused the other boy to get up from the table so he could do just that. A moment after fully standing up, Naruto watched as Rai vanished in a puff of crimson smoke. Knowing that Naruto shouldn't dawdle much longer, he to vanished in the same fashion that his friend has chosen to.

The remaining hours that Naruto and his team had within their village were dwindling down quickly and though they now only had around an half hour left before they had to leave, Naruto still wouldn't go through the gate that would take them to the realm that he was born in.

"What are we waiting on..." Misui spoke out though before he was able to finish what he was going to say he received an elbow to his side from his white haired companion. "...why did you elbow me Asara?" Misui growled out as he turned to face said boy.

Though when he got to looking at Asara, the boy was holding a lone finger to his lips. Even though it was plainly written on Misui's face that he was not done with this yet he kept himself from uttering any other words.

If Naruto had been paying attention to anything other than what was going on inside his head then he would have seen the altercation between his students and quickly put a stop to it, though since this was not the case they got away without getting any repercussions. _"Come on Kurama. Just show up..."_ Naruto cried as his eyes scanned every conceivable line of sight looking for the man that raised him.

As the minutes ticked ever closer to the time that they had to leave by, Naruto started to lose hope that Kurama would show. When it got to the point where he was unable to wait much longer, Naruto decided that he had waited enough. "Rai, please open the gate. We no longer have any time to spare..." Naruto called out.

Not even half a breath later, Naruto heard movement from behind him which was followed by a language that he had become extremely accustomed to hearing. "It is done Naruto." Rai called out from behind his team leader.

"Alright, thank you Rai. You three go ahead through and wait for me, ill be there in a moment." Naruto informed his team. Knowing that they would listen to his order, Naruto continued to scan the area in hopes that he would catch sight of Kurama before he too had to go through the gate.

Naruto only waited a few more minutes before he started to head towards the gate. Though before he could get to the gate, a familiar voice called out to him. "After all this time together, you are just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Though Naruto was happy that Kurama had finally shown up, he was quite aggravated that he had been kept waiting for so long. "If you would have shown up on time then I would have already said my goodbyes to you..." Naruto grumbled as he turned to face the elder Demon. As Naruto faced the man that had raised him his anger was replaced by an overwhelming need to hug Kurama and before Naruto could stop himself he was embracing the older man. "...I am going to miss you, father." Naruto muttered into Kurama's chest.

"I am going to miss you as well Naruto and though I was not involved in your creation, I have always thought of you as my son." Kurama responded to his surrogate son.

Knowing that he didn't have long before he had to leave, Naruto started to push away from Kurama. Though as Naruto was pushing away from the man he considered to be his father, Kurama started to speak. "Before you go, there is something that I want to give you." Kurama informed Naruto as he pulled out a scroll and held it out for Naruto to take.

Though Naruto wanted to question Kurama on what was held within the scroll, he knew that he didn't have the time to get into another conversation. "Thank you Kurama. I will contact you soon." Naruto spoke out as he grabbed the scroll from the crimson haired Demon, though soon after Naruto turned away from Kurama and made his way through the flickering gate that would take him back to his home realm.

**Authors notes: Thank you all who read this chapter and I know that it has some issues I feel that it is good enough to publish. As always please review and comment on your likes, dislikes and other general comments that you may have.**


	5. Chapter 5: Finding his way Home

Four large and oddly colored vulpine figures stood on top of a cliff that overlooked the Hidden Leaf Village.

As Naruto looked upon the village that he had once called his home, he noticed that a crowd had gathered around the villages Ninja Academy. With the enhanced sight gifted to him by his Demon nature, Naruto was able to spot an older blond haired male standing on a stage in front of the crowd and though Naruto has not seen the man in many years he knew right away who he was.

Though before Naruto was able to contemplate any further on the older male, Rai's voice came fluttering to his ears. "So Naruto, how does it feel to be back home?" Rai questioned the blond Kitsune.

Hearing Rai's voice caused Naruto to turn to his best friend, which brought Naruto staring into the eyes of the midnight black Kitsune. "The Leaf Village may have been where I was born but I have not considered it my home for many years now. I have hated this village for so long for what they did too me..." Naruto responded as he turned back to face the Leaf Village though once he did he started to speak once more "...though I am oddly satisfied to see that the village is still thriving all these years later." Naruto finished just as his ears pricked to the sound of a voice coming from within the village.

"Congratulations are in order, all of you have graduated from the Ninja Academy. In a moment I will be calling out the Genin teams followed by their Jonin Instructors." the man that Naruto noticed from before he got interrupted by Rai.

Knowing that waiting any longer would only delay the inevitable, Naruto jumped from the cliff. Which he was soon followed by the remainder of his pack.

**"Ut Sibimet."** Naruto growled as he torpedoed towards the rocky ground that lay below him. As the words echoed around him, Naruto's Demonic form started to change and as his feet touched the ground he was once more in his human form.

The sounds of his teammates feet landing on the ground told Naruto that they too followed his lead on shifting back into their human bodies.

"Alright everyone, be on your guard when we enter the Village. I have no clue how some of the villagers will take my return." Naruto ordered his team.

Though Naruto was ready to move on, he didn't start walking until he received a "Yes sir" from everyone that was within his team.

With the knowledge that his team understood his command, Naruto was now able to make his way towards the village he once called home. Each step towards the Leaf felt as if stones were being piled upon him.

This ever growing weight caused Naruto to grow irritated, which called his bloodlust towards the surface.

Naruto and his team were quickly able to make it towards the gate that would allow them to enter. Though when they arrived they were met with a team of armed Ninja who didn't seem like they planned on letting them through.

The Leaf Ninja didn't even have time to blink before Naruto had released his tails. As Naruto's four golden tails fluttered in the wind behind him, his once human face took a more Demonic appearance.

"I didn't come here for a fight but if that is what you are looking for, then I will gladly sever your heads from your bodies!" Naruto snarled as two bladed weapons seemed to just materialize within his hands. Rai, Asara, as well as Misui followed their leaders direction which left four very armed and bloodthirsty Demons outside the gates of the Leaf.

As Naruto and his team were Demons they had enhanced senses, which allowed them to smell the fear that started to waft off of the Leaf Ninja. "This will be the last chance that I give you. Bring the Hokage of this village to speak with me now." Naruto cautiously growled towards the potential enemy combatants.

With Naruto's not so veiled threat hanging between them, he could tell that they were seriously debating on whether they would take him on or not.

Though before Naruto or any member of his team were able to move on of the Leaf Ninja vanished in a puff of clear smoke. Seeing this, Naruto figured that the Ninja went to do as he instructed. With this in his mind Naruto made a very subtle move that told his team to sheathe their weapons as well as to recall their Demon features.

Naruto could hear slight movements coming from his team which told him that they were following his command. Knowing that it would not be best to be armed or enraged when his father appears, Naruto followed suit though he kept his weapons within close proximity just in case he needed them.

The wait for his father didn't take long and soon Naruto spotted the older blond male that was speaking to the crowd of Genin. Though his father was followed by a team of Anbu.

"I heard that you wished..." The Hokage started though stopped before he finished his sentence. Though as he stared at the younger blond more words followed. "You...look just...like...him." The Hokage stuttered out.

Before Naruto could react or anyone else for that fact, the Hokage of the Leaf vanished and than reappeared right in front of the stunned blond. Within that second after his father appeared, Naruto was snatched into a bone crushing hug.

"My son! Thank the Heavens that you have returned to us. Your mother and little brother will be ecstatic to see you." The Hokage rambled out as the overwhelming feeling of being complete took hold within his body.

Before Naruto could reply towards his overly affectionate father, he started to get pulled towards the entrance of the gate. Figuring that his father would end up taking him to meet with the rest of his family in a private setting, Naruto allowed his father to drag him through the gates of the Leaf Village.

**Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter of The Demons of Konoha. It took me sometime to get this chapter the way that I wanted it too be. Also to anyone who is curious Ut Sibimet is Latin for To Shift, this is according to Google and though I could be wrong I like the sound of it. As always please review with your likes, dislikes and any other general comments you have for the story. **


	6. Chapter 6: Finding the Alliance

Naruto hid within the shadows of the council room, waiting for the Hokage to address the council.

A door opened on the far right of the room and in strode the Hokage himself, followed by his council which was made up of all the Clan Heads as well as three individuals that seemed to be civilians.

The Hokage waited for his council too take their seats before he began and once they did, he eagerly dived into the purpose he called them all here. "Good evening everyone. I have called this meeting to discuss a proposal that was brought to me. There is a Clan that would like to ally itself with us and as the leading branch of our village we need to discuss it." The Hokage informed his council.

Upon hearing the news, Naruto could hear gasps of excitement echo throughout the room.

As they talked amongst themselves, Naruto thought back to this morning.

**_Flashback_**

_With the week since Naruto's return to the Leaf Village, he has been to many meetings with the Hokage and only the Hokage. Naruto has yet to see either his mother or little brother, which was staring to worry him. _

_During most of these meetings his father and he discussed what his Clan was as well as what he now was. _

_Too say that his father was shocked would have been an understatement. The first time that he revealed himself to the Hokage his screams brought an army of Anbu, it took the Hokage explaining the situation to the Captain for them to leave without beheading Naruto. _

_"Can all of the people within this Clan do this?" Asked the Hokage_.

_Naruto knew that his father would ask this as any leader would wish to know the power that a potential ally had. With this knowledge, Naruto was able to quickly find his response to the question. "Yes, they can, at first I was not able to though as time went on I was eventually able to take on a Demon form. Though the only reason I was able to take on a full form was from having Kurama sealed inside me since I was born." Naruto explained to his father. _

_The Hokage looked at his son with excitement bubbling through his veins. "Well I would very much like to meet with this Clan. Can you contact them for me?" The Hokage questioned. _

_"I am in charge of forming this alliance. So, Minato-San you will have to deal with me until I am certain that this alliance is going to be formed." Naruto retorted back, and before Minato was able to reply Naruto vanished in his signature way. _

**Back to the Present**

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts on his morning, hoping that the council had made some decision to meet with him or not. Though all he saw was a heated debate.

"Well this is not going to do...looks like I am going to have to intervene." Naruto concluded as he jumped from his hiding spot.

As Naruto dropped towards the ground, he shifted into his hybrid form which would allow everyone within the room to guess his true nature.

Those at the table could recognize the Demonic Chakra that Naruto possessed.

Upon seeing Naruto, some of the council which included all three civilian members as well as two of the Clan heads jumped from their seats.

"Kill the beast!" The civilians screamed towards their Ninja allies.

As weapons were pulled from their sheathes, Naruto started to reach for his own weapons when suddenly Minato flung a dagger into the middle of the council table which pulled the blond Hokage along with it.

"If any of you even think about attacking my son, I will have you executed for treason!" Minato roared with such fury that the council chambers began to vibrate.

That statement got the reaction that the Hokage as well as Naruto wanted because soon those who were just screaming for the Demons death dropped back into their seats.

One Clan head that was not apart of the group that was calling for Naruto's demise stood up from his seat. "Hokage, what will be the terms of this alliance?" Questioned the Clan Head.

"Shikaku we were just about to get to that, so why don't we all just take our seats and will we get started." Minato answered the other man.

With the Hokage's order everyone within the room took their seats. After ensuring that no violence would take place, Minato also took his seat. Seeing his father at ease, Naruto shifted back into his human form as he followed his father towards the head of the council table.

Now that everyone was once again seated, Naruto dived into the reason he had come back to the Leaf. "My Clan and I wish to have an ally that we could call upon if the need arises..." Naruto explained to the council.

A raven haired boy that looked to be around Naruto's age abruptly stood from his seat. "...and what will we get from an alliance with your people?" The male spoke out with a voice that was shrouded in arrogance.

"For the moment my students and I will be joining your village as Ninja. To ensure that this alliance goes well, your Hokage has agreed to give me the rank of Jonin as well have two of your Genin join my team so we can learn from each other." Naruto informed the arrogant male, though his explanation recieved pleased expressions from all involved.

Assuming that this was the end of the council meeting, Naruto stood from his seat which caused him to receive strange looks from those around him.

"The Hokage has not ended this meeting, so where do you think you are going?" One of the civilian council members spoke out.

Naruto didn't like the tone that this civilian was using with him and once again started to shift his features into his hybrid state. Though before he could complete the transition, he felt a hand lay upon his shoulder.

"Watch how you speak to my son. If he wishes to leave the meeting than he can." Minato growled and though he was glaring at the civilian who dared to raise her voice to his son, everyone within the room knew that his words applied to them all.

Though Naruto didn't like that his father was trying to fight his battles, he decided to ignore it for the more concerning thoughts that were rolling around his mind.

"If you must know, since my team and I are going to be staying within this village I am headed out to find a home while we are here." Naruto countered, though it wasn't moments later that he was vanishing with a puff of crimson smoke.

From past experience, Naruto knew that buying a house could be expensive but even the cheapest home within the Leaf was way out of his price range.

Naruto knew that his plan wasn't going to work and as he turned away from the last house on his list, he had a look of defeat etched on his face. "What are we going to do Rai? I need to find a place for our team to live and everything is way to expensive." Naruto cried as he slumped on a nearby bench.

The blond Demon has always put faith in Rai so he was expecting him to come up with the perfect plan after his had failed.

As Naruto was watching his oldest friend, he could see from the facial expressions that Rai was making that his mind was busy formulating something that Naruto hoped would be useful. Then suddenly Rai started to speak.

"From everything that I have read about this world, most villages have empty homes for Clans that wish to join them. Since we have become members of the Leaf while this alliance is in place that should make us eligible for one of those homes." Rai suggested to his blond friend.

Hearing this caused Naruto to jump from the seat that he was using to wallow in his defeat. "Rai, you are a genius! That should definitely work." Naruto roared out and once those words were fluttering throughout the wind, Naruto was running towards the Hokage's Tower to speak with his father.

**Author's notes: Thank you to anyone who has decided to read this chapter. Your continued support is what causes me to continue working on these stories. As always please review with your likes, dislikes and other general comments. **


	7. Chapter 7: Completing his Team

Naruto sat cross legged on his bed as he ran through the hand signs that would allow him to cast this Jutsu. As he finished the last sign, Naruto called out **"Vicaria."**

As the Jutsu's power took effect, Naruto focused on an image of Kurama which soon caused a red orb to form in front of Naruto.

Though within moments of this orb being brought into existence it started to morph into that of a small fox. Just as Kurama would have, nine blood colored tails flowed behind it.

Once again Naruto went through another set of hand signs which was followed by his voice. **"Vita."** Naruto called out as he placed his hand on the forehead of the fox.

As the Jutsu made its way through the fox like doll, Naruto could see a glimmer of life appear within its eyes.

**"Hello my son, I have missed you dearly. How goes your mission?"** The voice of Kurama spoke out through the fox.

As Kurama's voice fluttered into his ears, Naruto felt a sense of pride flow through himself. _"Yes, it only took me a couple tries and I have already mastered this Jutsu!"_ Naruto mentally congratulated himself.

Though he knew if he waited much longer to reply to Kurama then his good mood would be ruined by Kurama shrieking at him.

"I have missed you too father. The mission is going extremely well. I have managed to secure the alliance with the Leaf Village and thanks to Rai we have a place to live while we are operating within the village." Naruto briefed the elder Demon.

A humming sound echoed from Kurama's surrogate though this sound was followed by the sound of Kurama's voice. **"That is great news Naruto, I am hopeful that you will be able to return home shortly. Though until then you should continue to operate as Leaf Ninja..."** Kurama instructed Naruto. Naruto assumed that Kurama was finished speaking and just as he opened his mouth to reply when once again Kurama's voice came flowing out. **"...and Naruto please be careful in how you use this Jutsu. Over time as you continue use the Jutsu to speak to me, this doll will begin to come alive."** Kurama warned and with those words the glint of life that Naruto had seen within the fox had drifted away.

With his orders to continue playing Leaf Ninja, Naruto decided it would be best to go through the dossiers of potential recruits for his team. Naruto jumped from his bed so he could do just that.

Hours had passed as Naruto sat over the pile of folders that held all relevant information on the Leaf's newest Genin class. Though thankfully during his search he has been able to delegate some of the dossiers into the no pile. As he was searching, Naruto heard two sets footsteps coming up behind him.

"Still at it I see?" questioned the familiar voice of Minato as he came to stand beside Naruto. Though Minato wasn't the only who came to stand with Naruto. Looking towards the side that Minato wasn't on, Naruto saw that Rai had also come to see him.

Though Naruto quickly diverted his gaze back towards his files before he answered his father back. "Yes and I don't think I am ever going to get through them. I have yet to find one Genin that I think would be a good fit for my team. Do you have any suggestions Hokage?" Naruto asked as he put another file into the discard pile.

Without even a word Minato took the remaining dossiers away from Naruto and went through them until he came to two that he thought would be perfect. "How about these two?" Minato asked as he handed the two files that he had chosen.

Loving the help, Naruto quickly opened the files and saw the faces of two young men who radiated a loneliness that Naruto has felt many times over his life. From reading the dossiers he saw that both Genin were the last of their Clans. "Konohamaru Sarutobi and Udon Sumitimo." Naruto muttered to himself though this was followed by Naruto speaking once again. "From reading their files they seem to have had quite a lonely life though from their grades within the Academy they didn't allow it to effect them."

"Yes, they have been dealt a rough hand in life but with the right guidance they could possibly become two of the greatest Shinobi of their generation." Minato spoke out which gave Naruto some insight.

Naruto could tell that his father cared for the two Ninja that were held within those images. Though Naruto has his issues with the village as well as some with his father as well, Naruto knew that his father was a good judge of character for the most part. "Alright then Hokage, they seem like the perfect candidates so I will take them on as my students." Naruto confirmed as he closed both dossiers.

"Very good. I will have an Anbu team bring both boys here to see you as well as discuss your first mission as a team." Minato informed Naruto before he left the two Demons to do just that.

**Demon Lands**

Kurama was stunned beyond belief at what he had just heard his father say. The anger that was stampeding through his nervous system caused his fingernails to shift into claws, which caught the attention of the guards that were tasked with ensuring his father safety.

Though before any of the guards could act in their duty, Kurama's father held up a hand too stop them. "Kurama, are you really going to throw your life away for that boy?" his father asked of his enraged son.

"To me Naruto is the most important person within any realm. So yes I would gladly throw my life away for him!" Kurama growled though his words didn't stop there "Now tell me why you have decided that we should abandon Naruto let alone an entire team of our Ninja in the human realm?"

Kurama watched as his father stood up from his seat though unlike with himself, he could see that his father was keeping his anger contained. "That right there is the reason I can't allow Naruto to come back into our home. There is already talk amongst the families of breaking away from the Clan if a human boy is declared your heir and as the Chief of this Clan I can't allow that to happen even if that means that I have to exile three young Demons." his father snapped back.

This only fueled the fury that was rampaging through Kurama's body. In his anger, Kurama moved a fraction of an inch towards his father which sent his three guards soaring towards him. Within a moment Kurama had a sword held firmly in his hands and within that moment, two of the three guards were left bleeding on the floor. As he slammed his blade within the chest of the last remaining guard, Kurama turned to his father. "Naruto is just as much a Demon as the rest of us. You will do best to remember that the next time you decide to make a decision for my son!" Kurama snarled as he turned away from his father and strode from the room.

**Authors notes: As always thank you to anyone who read the chapter. According to Google, Vicaria means surrogate and Vita is supposed to mean life. Please review with your likes, dislikes and any other general comments. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: His first mission as a Jonin

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage surrounded by his team though his team wasn't the only one there. Beside his team was one that was headed by a silver haired Jonin. "Greetings everyone. Team leaders Naruto and Kakashi, I am assigning both of you too this mission. A few months ago an attempt was made to take the lives of my wife and youngest son. Too protect them I sent them to the Uzumaki homeland, though with the return of my eldest child I have decided to have them both brought back to the Leaf and I want both of your teams to escort them back." Minato instructed of the two Jonin level Ninja. Upon hearing the mission details, both Jonin called out their acceptance of the job.

It was only moments after that both teams exited the room, with Kakashi's team going first. Though Naruto was happy that he was finally going to see his mother as well as meet his younger brother, he still felt the burning sensation of betrayal that he tried to keep from bubbling to the surface.

Though Naruto wasn't the only perceptive individual within the group of Ninja, one such individual made his way towards Naruto. "Are you okay Naruto?" Rai inquired of his blond friend.

Knowing that there was no point in dodging Rai's question, Naruto decided to answer. "Yes I am fine. It's just my father has spent quite a lot of effort protecting my brother when his life was in danger...but...when mine was, not a hand was lifted in my defense." Naruto muttered as he and his team made their way to the bottom of the Hokage's Tower.

Though there was more to Naruto's feelings that was where he left it. Knowing that Naruto wouldn't go farther into details until he was ready, Rai let the topic drop. Both teams continued there trek towards their meeting spot in silence and when they both made it, Kakashi turned towards his team. "Everyone, you have one hour to pack the items that you will need for this mission. Once packed you are to meet back here to begin our mission." Kakashi ordered and once his words were finished fluttering through the wind, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto watched as Kakashi's three students started to run to do as their Sensei had ordered them to do. Though unlike those from Team Kakashi, Naruto and his team stayed where they were. "Asara. Misui. Did you two bring your scrolls?" Naruto inquired of the two.

Neither Misui or Asara answered but they did pull out the scrolls that Naruto was speaking of. Each boy had two scrolls held within their hands and as they held them, Naruto took one from each of the boys. Once Naruto had the scrolls within his hands he made his way over to his other two students. "Konohamaru. Udon. These are for you and before you ask these scrolls contain the items that you will need during our mission." Naruto explained to the young Ninja.

Now that Naruto had ensured that his team had everything that they would need for their mission they were able to relax before they had to leave.

As they waited, Naruto turned to Rai. "I told you when I recruited you for this mission that I wasn't going to require you to fight and I meant that. While we are away on our mission I want you to research everything you can on who in this village has it out for my family." Naruto instructed.

"No problem Naruto. I will get on it right away. See you when you return." Rai responded before he vanished in the familiar fashion that Naruto has many times.

Once Rai was gone, Naruto and the remaining members of his team waited for Kakashi's team to return. Though as they waited Naruto and his team spent the time chatting about things of no real importance besides for killing the remaining time they had before they had to leave the Leaf for their mission.

The remaining time passed quickly and soon Naruto heard the return of Kakashi and his team. Though a member of Kakashi's team, a pink haired Ninja noticed that none of Naruto's team had packed a bag and decided to make a fuss about it. "What were you all doing while we were packing for this mission? Don't expect me too share any of my food with you lazy asses!" the pink haired banshee shrieked.

A growl escaped from Misui's throat as he attempted to lunge at the pink haired Ninja though before the young Demon could get his hands around the female Ninja he was stopped by the silver haired Shinobi Kakashi. "Sakura! Do not belittle a Ninja that you do not know the abilities of especially one that is an ally." stated the Jonin harshly.

"But Kakashi...they couldn't even follow simple instructions to pack a bag. How powerful could they be?" Sakura stammered out.

As his student tried to defend her actions, Kakashi pulled away from Misui. Naruto could tell that Kakashi was about to speak though before he could a tall black haired boy with a belly shirt beat him to it. "Sakura, a bag is not the only option to carry equipment and you would know that if you would pull your head out of Sasuke's ass long enough to pay attention to what Kakashi says."

"Very well said Sai, now can we all get back to the mission at hand?" Kakashi inquired of the Ninja that surrounded him.

To Naruto this was a fantastic idea and with his next words he confirmed that. "That is a very good idea. I have waited long enough to see the remaining members of my family."

With that the two teams of Ninja made their way through the village gates.

**Demon Lands**

Kurama knew that his father wouldn't let the deaths of his guards go unpunished and as such he knew that his men would be hunting him. Though as usual, Kurama has been able to evade capture.

His path has lead him to the gate that would allow him to enter the human realm though when he got there he saw that his father had posted ten times the amount of guards than usual.

_"Unless I want to kill many more of my Clan then I am going to have to find another way to return to Naruto."_ Kurama contemplated as he watched the gates perimeter.

With that in mind, Kurama turned from the gate and made his way towards his hidden oasis.

"If my son doesn't wish to follow my decisions then I will have to do this another way. Go to our allies in the Cloud and have them deal with Naruto and the other Demons on his team." a deep cold voice echoed out.

Though the Demon that he was addressing didn't answer, the Chief knew that they understood what needed to be done.

As the Demon vanished to do as they were instructed, the Chief turned to await the completion of the mission.

**Authors notes: Thank you to anyone who read this chapter. As always please review with your likes, dislikes and other general comments.**


	9. Chapter 9: Cloud's Ambush

As the two teams were traveling, Naruto hung back from the group still lost in thought about the upcoming reunion with his family. Since he was so lost in thought he didn't sense that he was being approached.

The distinctive voice of Kakashi broke through the tirade of thoughts that were bouncing around his head. "Naruto, I heard what you said after the meeting with your father? I just want to say that when you were a child your father didn't know until it was too late that someone was causing pain to you and when he found out he took immediate action to correct it. By that time you were also already gone from the Leaf." Kakashi explained to the blond Demon though before Naruto could respond Kakashi once again started to speak. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, just know that I am here for you." Kakashi informed the teen.

After that, Naruto watched as Kakashi made his way through the group of Ninja. Naruto remembered on the few occasions in the past when those of the Leaf had tried to harm him, his father and closet allies had struck fast to ensure that the village would fear harming him ever again. As a child, Naruto never understood why someone would want to harm him he just knew that it hurt that anyone would want to cause harm to him in the first place.

Shaking his head from the fact that he was allowing himself to be affected from a past that he thought he buried long ago shook Naruto to the core of his being.

Pushing these feelings down to be dealt with at another time, Naruto went and joined the other Ninja that were on this mission. Upon Naruto's arrival, the two newest members of his team broke off their conversation with each other to speak with their Sensei. "Is it true that you are a Demon?" Konohamaru inquired of his Sensei.

"Yes it is. Though I wasn't always one." Naruto answered.

Naruto watched as the two human males exchanged a look between themselves. "Well how did..." Konohamaru began but was silenced when Naruto tackled both Konohamaru and Udon to the ground.

"Stay down!" Naruto roared before either of them could speak another word.

The remaining Ninja within the group looked back to see that the spot where the three Ninja were just standing seconds prior, which was singed black from what looked to be a lightning strike.

Standing from the ground, Naruto saw that a group of Ninja were standing a few feet away from their own. Though amongst the group, Naruto saw someone that he was very familiar with. "Hatsu." Naruto growled.

Though before Naruto could question his fellow Demon, Kakashi stepped to the front of the group and spoke with such a fury that the Demons within the group could feel the killer intent behind his words. "How dare you! Are you trying to start a war between our two villages?" Kakashi roared.

Though Naruto could see that the enemy Ninja were talking amongst each other he knew that they weren't the ones calling the shots. "Hatsu! Why are you attacking us? We are of the same Clan." Naruto cried out as he stepped closer to the rival group of Ninja.

The answer came quicker than Naruto expected and it wasn't one that he thought he would ever hear. "You and your team are no longer a part of the Clan. I have been ordered to have our new allies ensure that you all are executed." Hatsu called back. With that Naruto watched as the enemy Ninja once again went through hand signs to send another Jutsu spiraling for Naruto.

Without a second thought, Naruto called a Jutsu into existence. **"Arma!"** Naruto whispered and as the Jutsu smashed into the invisible wall, Naruto sent three throwing knives into the throats of three of the enemy Ninja.

Both groups were shocked at how Naruto effortlessly deflected the Jutsu.

With the deaths of three of the Cloud Ninja, this left the enemy forces wildly at a disadvantage. Though even with the Leaf Ninja having the numbers in this battle, this didn't stop the Cloud from charging at them once they forced themselves out of the stupor that Naruto put them in.

Without hesitation, the Leaf Ninja charged head on into the fight with the Cloud. Naruto allowed the Ninja around him to face off with the Cloud and while they did he planned on dealing with Hatsu.

**"Ut Sibimet!"** Naruto roared as he charged at the crimson haired Demon. Within seconds Naruto had completed his transformation. As Naruto met Hatsu in battle she too had shifted into her Demonic form, which left the blond Kitsune facing that of a crimson one.

The two Demons circled one another, each looking for an opening to strike a blow. As Naruto circled his soon to be prey, his four golden tails matched those of Hatsu's in all but color.

"Its a pity that I have to end your lives but don't worry Naruto, once I'm through with you I will make sure that your students are dealt with quickly..." Hatsu growled out and though she may have wanted to say more Naruto didn't give her a chance before he pounced.

Naruto's claws ripped shreds through the left side of her body and with speed even some Demons couldn't match, Naruto appeared on the opposite side of the female Demon. Though before Naruto could inflict another wound on Hatsu, she jumped out of the way.

Deciding that he was going to play this another way, Naruto decided to tap into a Jutsu of his own creation and though like all Jutsu that he used it was a Demonic one, this Jutsu was perfectly attuned to his Chakra nature. **"Umbra Venti!"** Naruto roared as he threw himself into position.

One by one, Naruto's tails curved up behind him. As the last of his four golden tails aligned behind him, a shadowy orb formed within the center of them and as the orb grew, wind slashed all around the Ninja. Just as the orb grew to the size of a small child, Naruto released it which sent it spiraling directly for Hatsu who was not fast enough to get out of the way this time around.

The Crimson Kitsune was sucked within the orb and as Hatsu's screams echoed all around them both groups of Ninja stopped to watch the outcome of their fight.

Though Naruto has used this Jutsu enough times to know its outcome. With this in mind, Naruto shifted back to his human form to ensure a quick ending of this battle.

Seeing how the remaining three Cloud Ninja were distracted by Naruto's current Jutsu he decided that he was going to take them out of the game. Though for the two Ninja that seemed to be at a Genin level, they looked as if Hatsu's blood curdling screams were going to make them sick. "Oh well...I might as well cast the Jutsu." Naruto concluded as he went through the hand signs for his newest attack.

Once these hand signs were finished, Naruto slammed his hands into the ground while shouting. **"Ligabis!"**

As the Jutsu connected with Naruto's chosen targets, roots busted from beneath the Cloud Ninja's feet and slithered its way up each Ninja's body until it effectively bound their wrists. The root that found itself within Naruto's hand gave him control over the prisoners.

Now that Naruto had ensured that they wouldn't be bothered by the Cloud any further, he turned back to watch the end of his Jutsu. Seconds passed and soon the orb vanished, leaving only a broken and bloody Hatsu.

From the slight breathing that Naruto saw he knew that she was still alive and as he approached her to remedy that situation when Misui and Asara tried to stop him.

"Sensei Naruto. You don't have to kill her..." Misui started though the young Demon was cut off when Asara started to speak.

Even as his students were trying to stop him, Naruto continued making his way towards the broken Demon.

"...you can use her as a warning to keep the Clan from making any further attempts on our lives." Asara finished.

Hearing that caused Naruto's urge to end Hatsu's life to flicker and as he thought on it, it eventually vanished altogether. "That could work..." Naruto muttered before he turned back towards his students. "...I taught you both the healing Jutsu not too long ago. Lets see if you can put it too use." Naruto ordered the young Demons.

With Naruto's order given, Asara and Misui ran to do as they were instructed.

While his students were in the process of healing their old comrade, Naruto turned to his prisoners. "Since you have allied with a Demon Clan, I am going to assume that they informed you on what happens if you are captured by an enemy Demon?" Naruto questioned.

From the questioning looks that Naruto received from the Cloud Ninja, Naruto took that for a no.

"Well, let me tell you then. When you are captured you become the property of that Demon that captured you. Until a time that they decide that they no longer have a use or want for you and the Demon that owns you can either release or sell you off." Naruto informed the three Cloud Ninja.

Naruto knew that his prisoners were shocked at what they had just learned and if he guessed right he would say that his allies in the Leaf were as well. Though Naruto had no more time to waste on this and as such decided it was time to go.

"Are you two finished over there?" Naruto asked of his two students and when he received nod from both boys, Naruto turned to his other companions. "Okay everyone, lets get going. I would like to see my family before the next century."

With that the convoy of Ninja once again headed off on their mission to collect Naruto's family.

Naruto once again sat cross legged, though unlike before Naruto was within his tent that the group of Ninja had set up within a campsite.

**"Vita."** Naruto called out as he finished the last hand sign for the Demonic Jutsu.

Just as he did the last time he used this Jutsu, Naruto placed one finger on the forehead of Kurama's surrogate.

Once again Naruto saw the flicker of life pop into existence within the Kitsune doll and though he remembers the warning that Kurama gave him about the Jutsu, he knows its the only way he will be able to communicate with the older Demon.

"My son. Are you alright? I wasn't expecting another call from you so soon." Kurama rambled out as the worry for his son got the better of him.

Though Naruto appreciates the worry that Kurama has for him, he wasn't expecting it since the Clan that he is the heir too just took a contract out on his life.

"I am fine Kurama, I was just contacting you to find out why Hatsu was sent to assassinate my whole team?" Naruto replied and as he waited for Kurama's response the light within the doll vanished. "What the hell is going on?" The blond Demon growled out.

Though he was clearly frustrated by the turn of events that had happened, Naruto knew that he should get some sleep before continuing on with the mission.

Authors notes: Thank you everyone who read this chapter of The Demons of Konoha. Like always I will inform you on what the Demonic Jutsu's are supposed to stand for though like always I could be wrong. Arma is supposed to mean Shield, Umbra Venti is supposed to mean Shadow Wind while Ligabis is supposed to mean bind. Please review with your likes, dislikes and other general comments.


	10. Chapter 10: The Leaf's Youngest Uzumaki

**Two weeks later**

**With Kushina**

Kushina stood on the wall that stretched the exterior of Uzushiogakure waiting for a sign that her eldest child was close to the Village.

With Kushina stood one of her oldest childhood friends, Kishi Muro. Kushina still remembers the day that Kishi was sent to Uzushiogakure by his civilian parents who had wanted him to become a Ninja.

These last months being back in her childhood home has made Kushina wish she had returned sooner.

The crimson haired Ninja was lost in thought when Kishi broke through. Though as she wasn't paying attention she didn't hear what her friend said. "What did you say Kishi?" Kushina questioned as she turned towards the male Ninja.

Kishi gave a short burst of laughter before he repeated his previous words. "I asked if you had anything planned to say to Naruto when you see him?" Kishi questioned once more.

A look of pure agony shot across Kushina's face as she thought about her long lost son who appears not to be lost any longer.

"I haven't thought much on what I am going to say too him, I just no I am going to wrap him in my arms and hope he never makes me let go." Kushina explained as she looked back towards the horizon. When she did, she saw a convoy of figures approaching.

**With Naruto**

The enormous walls of Uzushiogakure were the first thing that the group saw.

As the group grew nearer, Naruto started to grow more nervous. "Are you going to be alright?" The familiar voice of Kakashi inquired as he walked beside the blond Demon.

"I don't really know. This was something that I never planned on having to deal with." Naruto answered the silver haired Jonin back.

The convoy of Leaf Ninja as well as the prisoners from the Cloud grew closer to the village.

During this, Kakashi was troubled by Naruto's answer. "What do you mean by that?" Inquired a concerned Kakashi.

Naruto knew that if the older male was troubled by his last answer then he definitely was not going to find any peace with his next one. "Kakashi, I have never planned on returning to the Leaf Village. I had found a new home and if I wouldn't have been ordered to return here then I would have never returned." Naruto explained.

Naruto could see that the older Ninja was planning on saying something else but suddenly stopped when the gates to Uzushiogakure opened.

The convoy was met by three figures, one of which sprinted towards Naruto. When she arrived, Naruto was enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"Kushina, you are going to smother the boy if you keep hugging him like that." Kakashi spoke out as he made his way over to his Sensei's wife.

Kushina looked up and glared at the meddling Ninja, though she did follow Kakashi's suggestion after she hugged her son for a moment longer. "I am so happy to see you again Naruto, oh how much I have missed you." Kushina rambled out to Naruto.

"It's nice to see you again as well mother." Naruto replied back as he tried to inch away from Kushina.

Kushina sensed her eldest child's discomfort and though she didn't want to, she moved away from Naruto. Laying her hand on the red haired boy that stood beside her, Kushina started to speak. "Naruto, this is your younger brother Kinuyo. He is very excited to finally meet you."

Throughout the introduction Naruto spotted his younger brother staring at him with a shy smile plastered on his face. Naruto walked over to Kinuyo and crouched down to his eye level. "It is very nice to meet you as well Kinuyo." Naruto responded before standing back to his full height and turning to look at his mother. "Are you ready to return to the Leaf Kushina?" Naruto inquired of the woman who gave birth to him.

Though Naruto could see that he had hurt his mother by using her first name too speak to her, she still shook her head yes at Naruto's question. "Good. Then lets get going." Naruto instructed the remaining Ninja.

With that Naruto and the others began their journey back to the Leaf, where Naruto hopes he will find that Rai has made some progress on those who want to harm his family.

**Konoha **

**Two weeks later**

"Thank God that we have made it home, that mission must have been the longest that we have had in awhile!" Sakura exclaimed as the convoy of Ninja made their way inside the Leaf village.

Kakashi as always deemed it fit to correct the pink haired Ninja. "Don't get too comfortable yet Sakura. The mission is not finished until we debrief with the Hokage." Kakashi explained to the now dejected Genin.

The group made their way towards the Hokage's Tower with Kushina in the lead. Since they all were wanting to get the dirt of the road washed off them, they were quick in their trek to the tower.

Upon reaching their destination, Kushina pushed opened the door that would lead them to the Hokage. "Kushina, thank God you are home where you belong. Now where are my children?" Minato cried as he stood from his desk.

Within a moment both the Uzumaki and Namikazi children were pushed in front of both teams. Once there, Naruto turned and glared at those that deemed to throw him to his parents. The glint in his eyes told them all that he would pay them back at some point for this treachery.

"Its nice to see our family back together again." Minato muttered as he and Kushina pulled their children into another bone crushing hug.

By this point Naruto had begun to grow agitated with this reunion and just as he was about to break it up in an extremely aggressive way he was interrupted by a cough that echoed throughout the small room.

The four members of the Uzumaki and Namikazi family turned towards the individual who made the noise and what they saw was Sakura glaring at them. "Not to be disrespectful Hokage but I would really love it if we could get this debrief done so I can go and get myself cleaned up." Sakura spoke.

With that said, Minato grew slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that Sakura, you all are dismissed. Payment for completing the mission is on the table to the right before you exit." Minato instructed his Ninja.

Hearing this caused the human Leaf Ninja within the room to file towards the exit though they didn't leave until each of them had taken one of the stacks of cash that were laying on the table. When all the human Ninja had left the Hokage's office, Naruto, his family, the Cloud prisoners as well as his two Demonic Genin were left within the office.

"You two are dismissed as well." Minato ordered the two Genin.

Though when neither Asara or Misui moved to follow that order, Kushina stepped forward to rip both Genin a new one but before she could Naruto made the first move. "They follow no ones orders besides mine. That is how I trained my students." Naruto explained to both his students though he didn't stop his words there. "Besides I have things to do before this day is over. So farewell for now." Naruto replied before motioning for both his students to follow him. Though Naruto made sure that they took their payment before exiting the Hokage's office.

Naruto sat in front of Kurama's surrogate, shocked at what the man had just said to him. "What do you mean by that Kurama?" Naruto growled out as his body started to slightly shift.

Kurama's answer came quicker than Naruto expected. "Naruto, this isn't easy for me. What I am about to do requires that I am able to focus and I won't be to do that if I am we are making secret calls to each other. Everything that I would have been able to teach you are within the scrolls that I gave you before you left the Demon Realms. I will speak to you when I am able. Goodbye Naruto."

When Naruto saw the glint of life disappear from the Kitsune doll, he threw out a roar of anger that sent a shockwave through the entire Leaf village.

**Authors notes: Thank you again to all those who have read this chapter and as always please review with your likes, dislikes and other general comments.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Pained filled Roar

Minato was busy reconnecting with his wife and youngest son when a horrid sound echoed throughout the village. "What in the world was that..." Minato muttered out though when he thought more about it he knew there was only one place that noise could have come from. "...Naruto. We have to go and see our son!" Minato finished as he rushed out of his office. From the footsteps that Minato heard behind him, he knew that both Kushina and Kinuyo were following behind him.

"Breathe Naruto. Just breathe." Rai muttered as he held the blond Demon to his chest, hoping that the sound of his heartbeat would calm the enraged Demon.

Though Naruto was still quite angry with what Kurama had said to him, he was quite aware of his Demonic features shifting back to his human ones. "Thank you Rai. You have always been able to...to calm the Demon inside of me." Naruto stammered as he pulled away from his closet friend.

As Naruto fully sat up, he heard many footsteps coming towards his compound. "We will be having company very shortly. Let the others know for me." Naruto instructed as he made his way towards the front door. Moments before a knock echoed on the door, Naruto was surrounded by the remaining Demons within the home.

Knowing that those who had come to see him wouldn't leave until they saw him and with this in mind, Naruto opened his front door. As the door opened it revealed to Naruto that his family as well as all but two of the Ninja that were on the mission to retrieve his mother and younger brother. "What are you all doing here?" Naruto inquired as he stepped aside to allow them to make their way inside the compound.

Before Naruto was able to receive his answer, he had to wait for everyone to come inside. When they did, Naruto recieved the answer that he was waiting for. "We heard an unpleasant sound and I knew that there was only one place where that noise could have come from." Minato explained once they were all secured within the compound.

Thinking that his father was done speaking Naruto opened his mouth to speak though before he could Minato beat him to it. "What happened that caused you to make such a noise?" Minato questioned as he cast his son a worried look.

"Something that was said to me by Kurama caused me to lose myself in my anger. Though now I have been able to regain control of my senses thanks to Rai..." Naruto replied as he placed his hand on the shoulder of the individual that he had spoken of. Though this wasn't where Naruto stopped his words. "...now that you know that I am alright. I would like to be alone with my team. There are some things that I still need to get done before I get some rest." Naruto requested of those within the room.

Assuming that they were going to listen to his request, Naruto turned to make his way back towards his room. Though when he heard no movement behind him, Naruto turned back to face his guests.

With the glint in Naruto's eyes everyone knew that he was not happy about them not doing as he asked. Seeing this Minato was quick to explain why. "We will leave but your mother and I have somethings we would like to discuss with you."

"Okay. Okay. Follow me then." Naruto muttered. With that, Minato and Kushina followed their eldest child to a more secure place to speak.

The trek to this area didn't take long and soon Naruto was sitting across from both his parents. From the looks that were passing between both Kushina and Minato, it seemed to Naruto that they didn't know how to start the conversation. Since Naruto didn't want to spend all night waiting for his parents to start talking, he decided to act first. "What is it that you two want to discuss with me?" Naruto requested as he tried to keep his irritation from his voice.

Naruto figured that his parents must have understood that he was not in the greatest of moods because the voice of his father soon floated towards him. "Like we said, there are a few things that we would like to discuss with you. Since both Udon and Konohamaru are both on your teams as well as the last of their Clans I would feel more comfortable if they were living within your compound."

Since this request wasn't something that Naruto had to think too much on, he was quick in his response. "This was something that I was going to request myself, so I don't see any problem with having them move in." Naruto responded, though this was not where he stopped. "Now what else was there that you wanted to say?"

"Your father and I were wondering why it was that you decided to keep those Cloud Ninja as your prisoners?" Kushina asked of the blond Demon that was her son.

Naruto figured that this would come up at some point with his parents, especially since his father was the Hokage and had to keep the peace with the other nations. Even with this in mind, Naruto decided that everyone would have to respect the way that he was raised. "Within the Demon Clans, when one Clan attacks the other those from the losing side will become the property of those who one the battle if any survivors remain. That is also what happens to that Clans allies, which is why those Cloud Ninja are now my prisoners." Naruto explained to his parents.

Though he could tell that they wanted to continue speaking on this subject, Naruto was not wanting to which is why he spoke once again. "Now I would really like it if everyone who doesn't live here to leave. I have many things to do before I am able to sleep."

Unlike the last time Naruto made this request, his parents listened to what he asked of them. Naruto watched as both Minato and Kushina made their way from the room where they had held their private conversation. With his enhanced hearing, Naruto was able to hear the group leave his home and though he knew he should have been more polite with his family he was still happy that he was alone once more.

Now that his home was cleared of his uninvited guests, Naruto went to get Konohamaru and Udon settled into their new bedrooms as well as complete his other objectives before the night ends.

**Authors notes: Thank you all who read this chapter as always please review with your likes, dislikes and other general comments.**


	12. Chapter 12: Kurama's Gift

**Authors notes: To anyone who has been wondering if I plan on bringing Kurama back into the story, that would be a yes. Though I am not quite for sure when I will do that. Also, this chapter will be contain lore on the Demon realm and its people.**

Once Naruto had his new housemates settled, he made his way to his room so he could explore what Kurama had given him before he had left the Demon lands for his own realm. Upon entering his room, Naruto quickly searched his bags for the scroll that Kurama had handed him before he left. Thankfully it didn't take Naruto long to find said scroll and once he did he moved over to his bed where he ripped the scroll opened.

Upon opening the scroll, Naruto saw a sigil etched on the scrolls paper. This sigil was the same one that Naruto was taught by Kurama, which Naruto then taught to his own students. _"What could he have sealed in here?"_ Naruto contemplated as he started to go through the hand signs that would unseal what was within the scroll. As Naruto came to the ending of his hand signs he called out the word that would allow him to finish the Jutsu. "Recludere!"

As the word echoed throughout the room, Naruto watched as three items popped into existence. Upon seeing the items that Kurama had sealed away, Naruto's eyes drifted towards one specific item. "Is that what I think it is?" Naruto questioned as he reached towards the item that his eyes were glued on.

Naruto tentatively grabbed ahold of the item which Naruto knew quite well since he had spent a decade of his life watching Kurama wield the item. The item in question was a sword that has been within Kurama's family for generations and passed down from father to their first-born sons.

As Naruto placed the sword on the bed beside him, tears started to fall from his eyes though since Naruto didn't have time to fall into another emotional state he was quick in clearing the feelings that were starting to bubble up within him.

Once the feelings had cleared from his mind, Naruto moved on to examining the other items that Kurama had sent him which both happened to be scrolls. Picking up a scroll at random, Naruto ripped the seal that kept it closed off and dove into the knowledge that was held within.

**Scroll One: The Making of a Demon**

A Demon, just like a human is brought into this world by the mating of two other Demons. This is what we call Full-Blooded Demons.

Though this is not the only way a Demon can be made which has been proven time and time again during times of war. During this times, the Clan Head will recruit humans into the Clan with the promise of turning them into a Demon. These humans will become what is known as a Half-Demon and the process for them to become Half-Demons has to always be started by a Full-Blooded Demon.

This process can be a painful one and those that are not strong enough physically and mentally will perish before the process is complete. To become a Half-Demon, the Full-Blooded Demon who has taken the human on will force their Chakra into the human's system and once this process is complete the now Half-Demon will be able to shift their body into a Hybrid form that is able to be turned on and off.

Unlike a Full-Demon, a Half-Demon will never be able to shift their body past the Hybrid form. The only way a human will be able to become a Full-Demon is if they are exposed to Demonic Chakra for their entire young life and then brought into the Demon Realm where their bodies will begin to change overtime into that of a Demons.

Unlike human males, Demon males are able to impregnate both females and males which include humans and Demons alike. At the time of conception, Demonic Chakra will form a womb within the male where the baby will grow and reside in.

The type of Demon that the baby will end up being depends on the species of Demon of the one who sires it while the type of chakra the baby will be able to use comes from the one who carries it.

This is why most Demons prefer to mate within their own species since both Demons involved would like to have a child that resembles them.

**End of Scroll**

Naruto read the last bit of information that the scroll contained and though he had heard rumblings of some of this information within the Crimson Kitsune Clan, he was thrilled that he now had the information confirmed. Now with the first scroll completed, he replaced it with the last remaining scroll.

**Scroll Two: Demon Types and Clans**

Just like there are many groups and types of humans, Demons have the same type of variety. The types of Demons that are listed within this scroll are just a fraction of the Demons that could be out there since these are the ones that the Crimson Kitsune Clan have came in contact with.

**Kitsune Demons**\- These Demons are broken into three known subclasses which are known as the Crimson Kitsune Clan which are known for having red hair as well as fur when they are in their Demon forms. Then there is the Shadow Kitsune Clan which are known for having pitch black hair as well as fur when they are in their Demon forms. Lastly there are the Winter Kitsune Clan which are known for having snow white hair as well as fur when they are within their Demon forms. Kitsune Demons can be found all over the Demon Realm, it depends on the Clan's needs.

**Neko Demons-** These Demons are broken into two known subclasses which are known as the Winter Tiger Neko Clan which are known for their Demon forms being that of tigers as well as having snow white hair as well as fur. Lastly there is the Golden Lion Neko Clan which are known for their Demon forms being that of lions as well as having blond hair and fur. Neko Demons can be found in the snowy mountains as well as the savanna.

**Okami Demons-** These Demons are broken into four known subclasses which are known as the Grey Okami Clan which are known for having grey colored hair as well as fur when they are within their Demon forms. Next there is the Shadow Okami Clan which are known for having pitch black colored hair as well as fur when they are in their Demon forms. Then there is the Azure Okami Clan which are known for having bright blue colored hair as well as fur when they are in their Demon forms. Lastly there is the Winter Okami Clan which are known for having snow white hair as well as fur when they are in Demon forms. Okami Demons can be found all over the Demon Realm depending on the needs that the Clan has.

**Ryu Demons-** These Demons are broken into one known subclass which are known as the Crimson Ryu Clan which are known for having red hair as well as scales when they are in their Demon forms. Ryu Demons prefer their solitude and are often not seen off their mountain peaks.

**End of Scroll**

The knowledge that Naruto had just gained from this scroll took his breath away. "I never knew that some of these Demons even existed..." Naruto muttered as he placed the scroll on his bed beside the other items that Kurama had gave him. Though Naruto was thrilled to have this information given to him, he did wonder why Kurama had never shared it with him before now.

Once again Naruto felt a wave of sadness run through him and just like before, the blond Demon stomped the feelings down and once they were safely contained, Naruto made his way towards his bedroom window. As Naruto neared the window, he saw a figure running across the top of his parent's compound.

"Well, it looks like my family was having someone keeping an eye on me...I would have noticed them if I wasn't so distracted with everything." Naruto contemplated as he continued to watch out the window.

As Naruto looked out the window his thoughts drifted to the Clan that he once belonged to, tears once again swelling in his eyes.

**Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this latest chapter of The Demons of Konoha. Most of this chapter was spent on giving out some of the lore that revolves around the Demon culture. To let everyone know, Kitsune are fox Demons, Neko are cat Demons, Okami are wolf Demons and Ryu are dragon Demons. As always please review and comment on your thoughts about the chapter as well as the story itself and I will see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Naruto's Warning

**Naruto's Compound**

Naruto awoke to the sound of a busy house. Looking over towards the window Naruto saw that there was light bursting through it which told him that he had slept longer than he normally did. "Well it looks like staying up late allowed my students to get an earlier start to the day than me." Naruto muttered out as he swung his feet over the bed and onto the floor.

Bare feet touched the cold hard ground of his bedroom which sent shockwaves of cold into Naruto's body. Once Naruto was fully standing up, he made his way towards the shower so he could warm himself up as well as clean yesterday's adventure off himself.

The trek to the shower didn't take very long and neither did the shower and pretty soon Naruto was getting dressed for his day. The outfit that Naruto decided to put on consisted of a pair of black Anbu styled pants, a dark purple shirt that fit his body quite well.

Once Naruto was completely dressed he made his way downstairs which allowed him to see that his house was filled with people and though he recognized a few of them, Naruto could tell from how his team had their hands near their weapons that they weren't here for a friendly visit. Wanting to know what was going on as well as not wanting blood spilled on his floor, Naruto jumped from his current position on the stair and landed directly in front of both groups of people.

"Who are you and why have you intruded into my home?" Naruto roared the moment that he landed on the ground and from his heightened emotional state, Naruto's features started to shift to his Demonic ones.

From Naruto's sudden appearance as well as his features, those who were intruding in his home recoiled from him in horror and those that were armed were quick in unsheathing their weapons. This in turn caused all to live within the compound save Naruto and Rai to unsheathe their own weapons.

Eventually the individual that Naruto assumed to be in charge of this group of intruders was able to get control over them once more. Naruto recognized this man as one of the civilians that had called for his death when he came back to the Village though before Naruto could ask the man and his people to leave, the elder started to speak. "I am an Elder from this Village and I have come here to ask you to join in a marriage contract with Sasuke Uchiha. With the history of the Uchiha Clan as well as your Demon heritage, the children from you two would be unstoppable."

To say that Naruto was surprised would be an understatement, especially with having little contact with the Uchiha since he had returned to the village besides for the mission that their two teams participated on. Though when Sasuke broke through the barricade of Ninja that the Elder brought with him, Naruto was even more surprised to see that a light blush had taken control of his usually pale body.

At the mention of a marriage contract, Naruto could feel Rai tense up behind him. Naruto took a step back so he could stand next to Rai and once there, Naruto threw his arm across the other Demon's shoulder and started to speak. "I can't agree to a marriage contract with Sasuke since my heart already belongs to another but if Sasuke can prove himself to both Rai and myself then we may allow him to join in our Harem contract...though if he fails to do so then he forfeits his freedom to me." Naruto explained to those intruding inside his home though as he neared the end of his words, he started to growled towards the pale skinned male. Though as soon as the growl had finished it's course around the room, Naruto started to speak once more. "If you aren't confident in your ability to beat me in battle Sasuke, then I would recommend that you change your course of action."

Upon hearing this the intruders as well as Sasuke all gained looks of shock on their face and Naruto could tell that the Elder was going to refuse since he didn't want to risk Sasuke's freedom though before he could Sasuke spoke out. "I will agree to your terms though when I win, I want you to know that I will make good use out of your ass and that boy of yours wont make it past the first day of me being in the contract!" Sasuke hissed out and with those words, Naruto could hear all the malice that the Uchiha had for Rai.

The instant Naruto heard the threat against Rai, one of his bladed weapons came flashing to life within his hands and as he swung it at the Uchiha; Naruto slashed a thin line across Sasuke's chest which ripped both cloth and skin. With the sudden attack Sasuke was dropped to the ground as pain flared through his chest and as Naruto stood over top of the Uchiha those who accompanied the raven knew to stay back unless they wanted to explain the reason behind Sasuke's death to the Village Council.

"You have already failed in proving yourself. A Harem is a family just like a marriage is, you have no right to threaten those within it, so I have decided to leave that wound as a reminder of what could have been..." Naruto spat at Sasuke before turning towards the other intruders within his home. "...now if I were you, I would leave my home!" Naruto roared out and once again his features changed which allowed his fangs to give a clear threat to those who had broken his pleasant mood.

Within seconds those who had come to have an audience with him had vanished from his home, though the Elder had made sure that they took Sasuke with them for fear of Naruto ending his life once they were gone.

Once he and his team were alone once more, Naruto had a feeling that this was long from over especially since he had no idea how the village Elder knew of the fact that Demon males were able to get impregnated as well as to the same to other males. Not wanting to focus on something that he couldn't figure out at the moment, Naruto cleared his mind of the thoughts so he could focus on things that he could do and one of those was comforting Rai.

**Demon Realm**

In the last hours since informing Naruto that he wouldn't be able to contact him for awhile, Kurama had made contact with every Demon within his village that he could fully trust though this was not many.

Though Kurama had contacted ten other Demons, only four had shown up which meant if he screwed this up he could end up recruiting none of them for his cause. Currently Kurama stood in front of the other Demons trying to find the perfect way to start his recruitment speech and then suddenly just like that, Kurama started to speak.

"My fellow Demons of the Crimson Kitsune Clan, we have been betrayed. My father, the current Clan Head has decided to send my son as well as three other young Demons into the human realm with no possible way to return home. I will not allow this and I will fight until my last breath to return my son home...who among you is brave enough to join me in casting my father from the throne?" Kurama roared out to his fellow Demons, who were quick to give a roar of acceptance of their own.

As Kurama looked down at those who had joined him, a cruel smile formed on his lips. _"I will be coming for you father..."_ Kurama concluded in a silent vow.

**Hokage's Tower**

It wasn't long after the band of intruders left his home when Naruto was summoned to go and see his father and mother at the Hokage's Tower. This only infuriated the blond Demon who was already thinking of ways to remove the Elder and the Uchiha from the village without causing too much of a fuss. Though as he neared his father's place of power, Naruto decided to focus on the deaths of his enemies at another time.

Naruto was swift in his movements to reach the top of the tower and even swifter in those that let him inside the tower and though he knew he should probably knock to signal his arrival, he wanted to let his father know in a way that wasn't direct that he didn't like being summoned.

The blond Demon could see that his father was about to voice his disapproval though he must have thought better of it when he saw the expression on his son's face. Naruto didn't even make it fully in the room before he started to speak. "What is it that you need Hokage? I have a busy day of training planned for my team and all these interruptions are making it hard to do." Naruto spat out as he made his way into his father's office.

The Naruto that stood in front of Minato was not one that he was used to and probably never would and as such he didn't know the right way to handle this situation since he had obligations to both this village and to his son. With this in mind, Minato decided the best course of action was to just begin and as such he did just that. "I have been informed that you have wounded Sasuke Uchiha as well as threatened an Elder of the village..." Minato started though before he could get fully through his sentence, Naruto interrupted him by slamming one of his throwing knives into Minato's desk.

"I will do more than just wound and threaten the next time one of your people come into my home insulting those I care about and unless you want this village painted in the blood of your people then I would recommend that you make sure it doesn't happen again!" Naruto bellowed before turning away from his father and vanishing in a puff of crimson smoke leaving a very stunned Hokage behind.

**Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and to any who read the previous story I am sure that you can tell what had been changed within the chapter. As always please review and comment on your thoughts on this story. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14:To the Land of Wind

**Authors notes: I would like to give everyone a fair warning that the first part of this chapter will contain a sex scene between two male characters. If that is not something you like to read, then just skip past the part of the chapter that contains the scene. Thank you and enjoy your reading!**

A sliver of light broke through the darkness of the room that Naruto had claimed for himself and Rai and as the light hit Naruto's eyes, he woke up wanting to curse the new day. Though this curse went right out of his mind when he saw Rai's naked form. Naruto's gaze travelled all the way down Rai's back until they landed on the round globes that held the prize that Naruto is always waiting for and as always Naruto's body reacted and pretty soon his full seven inches were waiting to be impaled within it's target.

Seeing this as an opportunity to enjoy each other's company without being disturbed by those within the house or outside it, Naruto made his move. Naruto took ahold of Rai's rear and spread it apart so he could see the winking hole within and within seconds Naruto was burying his face within them.

It didn't take very long for Rai to wake up and start moaning from the sensation he was receiving from Naruto's tongue. After a few more moments, Naruto pulled away from Rai's hole since he decided that the other Demon had received enough lube to help with him entering him. Though since Naruto cared about the other boy he wanted to make sure that he wasn't hurt too much from the penetration and as such slid two fingers inside of him so he could scissor Rai open.

This as well didn't take up too much time and once Naruto was done he was impaling himself inside of the raven haired Demon in one go and as soon as Naruto felt himself bottom out, he started to pound himself into the Demon that was below him.

Just like every other time that Naruto has been inside of Rai he focused his attention on finding the bundle of nerves that drove the other male insane when hit and from his previous experience this didn't take very long and from the cries of ecstasy that Naruto received from Rai, Naruto knew that he had found it. "Plea...please Naruto. More..." Rai moaned out as his prostate was assaulted by the blond haired Demon that was ramming inside of him.

Hearing Rai beg for more was something that Naruto always looked forward too and this time was no different. With a slight grin forming on his lips, Naruto heeded to Rai's request and smashed once more into the bundle of nerves which caused him to cry out once again. Though this time around it wasn't just a cry from the ecstasy of it all but a cry that told Naruto that he was going to cum and cum he did. As Rai was finding his release, Naruto was as well thanks to the tightness that clasped ahold of his manhood.

As he emptied his cum inside of the tight warm hole that he was buried in, Naruto collapsed on top of Rai though only for a moment since he knew that there was a time limit on the effectiveness of the jutsu that he was going to have to use.

Within seconds after pushing himself off of Rai, Naruto was pulling his now deflating erection from the Rai's hole and once he was outside of Rai Naruto flipped the smaller Demon on his back. Naruto rapidly went through some hand signs and was just about to cast the jutsu when Rai suddenly stopped him. This confused Naruto which was something he was quick to voice. "What are you doing Rai? If I don't use the jutsu then you will start carrying..." Naruto started but once again he was cut off by the raven haired Demon.

"...lets risk it. I think it is time we start a family anyway especially since we no longer have ours around us." Rai explained to Naruto.

Though Naruto was still confused on the sudden change in Rai since every other time he had brought up children to the Demon he was given a frank no, Naruto couldn't shake the happiness that came with the fact that he may soon become a father. "Alright then my love. Lets get cleaned up and wake up the others since I am thinking that it is time to take on another mission." Naruto muttered out before giving Rai a quick kiss.

With that both Demons made their way from the bed and towards the shower so they could begin their day.

"I am assigning your team a mission that will take you to the Land of Wind. We have been commissioned by a group of rogue Sand Ninja that would like help with taking down a Shinobi that has been killing their own people and since these rogues couldn't get their own village to deal with the Ninja they have asked for our help." Minato explained to the leaders of the two teams that have gathered within his office.

One such team was headed by Naruto who had four Genin level Ninja accompanying him as well Rai at least for the time being while the other team consisted of three Genin and a Jonin. The Jonin was a pale skinned female with raven colored hair and crimson eyes, Naruto learned that she was known as Kurenai Yuhi while the Genin level Ninja were known as Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga as well as Kiba Inuzuka.

Right away Naruto liked this team since they were much more quiet than the most of the members that Kakashi were training.

When the Hokage had finished telling both teams the mission details, the only team leader that responded to Minato with words was Kurenai while Naruto only gave his father a brief nod. Once Minato had received some sort of acknowledgement from the two Jonin, he started to speak once more. "Since both of your teams seem to understand what needs to be done, then I want you too depart from the village within the hour. The journey to the Land of Wind will be both a long one as well as one that has many dangers laying in it's wake." Minato instructed of the group while also giving them a warning to be careful.

With that said Naruto grabbed ahold of both Konohamaru and Udon before he vanished in his signature style, Naruto was followed by Rai, Asara and Misui soon after. This left five stunned Ninja behind though a few of them were thinking that Naruto and his team were made up of assholes.

Naruto popped back into existence by the village gate and similar to the last mission that they went on, he made sure that every member of his team had the scrolls that they would need to survive on the mission and thanks to Naruto's teachings both Konohamaru and Udon were able to learn to seal items within scrolls so they didn't have to rely on others.

Once Naruto had ensured that everything was ready for the mission, Naruto turned towards Rai so he could speak to him before they leave for the mission; this left the four Genin under Naruto's care to speak amongst themselves. "Rai, while I am away I would like you to continue your investigation into those who are after my family as well as put together a dossier on the slaves that we captured from Cloud." Naruto informed his raven haired lover who was quick to give his acknowledgement of Naruto's request.

Though before Rai was able to vanish in a puff of smoke, Naruto pulled the raven haired Demon towards him and into an embrace where he smashed their lips together. The kiss between the two Demons only lasted a brief moment and once the two of them were a part once more, Naruto started to speak. "Take care of yourself Rai and if you need anything go and see my parents..." Naruto whispered to the smaller Demon.

Since Naruto and Rai were lost within their intimate embrace they were unaware of the fact that Kurenai and her team had come upon them. After the two had separated from one another, Naruto could see the members of the other team were looking away from them as if they were embarrassed about coming upon such an intimate act though upon closer inspection the blond Demon could see that there was a slight bulge within Shino's pants.

Naruto wasn't the only one that saw this and soon both he and Rai were looking at each other with interest. Knowing that they would have to wait until he returned from this mission to discuss what was on both their minds, Naruto decided that this would be the best time for them to leave the village and as such Naruto started to make his way towards the exit of the village followed by all the members of his team that were going with him as well as Kurenai and her own team.

When Rai saw that Naruto was leaving, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

The two teams had been walking for hours and though Naruto could tell that they had put a dent into their journey they still had quite a ways to go before they would arrive in the Land of Wind and since it was looking as if it would get dark soon, Naruto thought it would be a good time for them to set up camp for the night before it got to dark to see.

Having this thought in his mind, Naruto started to speak to the other Jonin that were with him. "Kurenai, I would like to suggest that we stop for the day so we can set up a campsite otherwise it will get to dark for us to set up our tents."

Though this was the first time that Naruto had met the other Jonin, he assumed that she would be smart enough to heed his advice, but this was proved sadly wrong. "We still have plenty of daylight left and anyway, Kiba can see in the dark so he can lead us where we need to go." Kurenai retorted to the younger Jonin with a look of amusement on her face.

To Naruto it seemed that the older Jonin was dismissing him based on his age though he chose to let it go for now. "Well my team will be stopping for the day and those of yours who wish to do the same, are more than welcome to camp with us." Naruto spoke out as he stepped off the main stretch of road and onto a side one which would lead them deeper into the woods that surrounded them.

As Naruto and his team were walking away from Kurenai and her team, Naruto heard the older Jonin holler out. This caused the blond Demon to turn back to see what was going on with his comrades, this allowed him to see that both Shino and Hinata had chosen to leave their team in favor of following Naruto. "Fine, go with him. See if I care!" Kurenai screamed out before both Kiba and herself stomped away from the team that they had left two of their own with.

**Authors notes: Thank you all who read the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it especially the beginning of it since I quite enjoyed writing that part. Also, I don't plan on making either Kiba or Kurenai oppose Naruto in this story, the reason they did was present within this chapter and will most likely be brought up within the next chapter or two. As always please review and comment on your thoughts and until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15:Danger in the Night

A sharp cry echoed out around them and thanks to Naruto's heightened hearing, he was able to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. Figuring that someone must be in danger, Naruto shot out of his tent and since Naruto hadnt gone to bed yet he was still fully clothed.

Knowing that he would reach those who were in danger faster if he were on all fours, Naruto shifted into his Demon form and as soon as he was finished with the transformation; Naruto was shooting off towards the noise.

Thanks to his enhanced speed and with his being able to see in the dark, Naruto was able to make the trip farely and without doing any harm to himself.

Once again a scream tore out which was soon followed by a voice. "Stay back Kiba...don't do anything rash since they have us outnumbered." the familiar voice of Kurenai echoed around him. Even if Naruto didn't have enhanced hearing, he would have been able to hear the words that the words since they were coming from up ahead of him.

Now that Naruto was outside the area that Kurenai and Kiba were at, he slowed his approach since he didn't too give his location away. As he was making his way towards the location where his comrades were located, Naruto heard another voice. "Don't you Ninja usually travel in larger groups though I guess that since there are so little of you it makes it our lucky day since we get to have some fun with you." a cruel male voice laughed out and along with the first voice, Naruto heard four others cackle their cruel amusement of their plans for the two Ninja that they were terrorizing.

Though Naruto hadn't had much contact with human bandits, he could tell from the tone of their voice as well as their words that they were planning to force themselves on his comrades. This was something that Naruto wasn't going to allow to happen.

Feeling that the best way to deal with these bandits would be to surprise them and the best way to do that would be a sudden attack in his Demon form and then to do a quick shift to his human form to finish this group of bandits off.

With this in mind, Naruto went sprinting forward once more and within moments Naruto was on top of the bandits and before they even knew what was happening, Naruto had torn two of them to shreds. Once Naruto's presence was noticed, two of the bandits unsheathed their weapons while one of them decided that it would be best to get away from the creature that was attacking them.

Though Naruto would have preferred to dispatch all the bandits, he decided that the best course of action would be to focus on the two bandits who would prove much more of a threat than the one that was running from the battle. With this thought, Naruto started to shift back into his human form which came to a shock for both his allies as well as those that would be soon being sent into the afterlife.

This shock was all that Naruto needed to get the opportunity to attack the bandits that had thought they had a right to force themselves onto anyone especially someone who was connected with the village that he served. As such two throwing knives appeared within Naruto's hands though he didn't throw them at the bandits but instead used them to slice into the flesh of the bandits as he pounced on them. The wounds that Naruto placed on the bandit's bodies were specifically placed in areas where his targets would bleed out within seconds.

As the blood drained from the bandit's bodies, Naruto was already shaking the blood from his blades and once the blades were cleaned they vanished just as quickly as they appeared. This only took a few seconds and when Naruto was finished, he turned back to see the glint of life that was once present in their eyes had faded away.

Now that he had secured the area around them, Naruto turned to look at the other Jonin. "Are you going to heed the warning that I gave you Kurenai and join the rest of us at the camp?" Naruto inquired of the older Shinobi.

Taking a page from Naruto's book, Kurenai gave the blond Demon a quick nod which told Naruto that she was agreeing with him. Naruto was just about to head in the direction that his camp was when he heard a loud yip coming from one of the bushes that was located near one of the lifeless bandits.

Naruto couldn't sense any danger coming from the bush and as such Naruto kept his weapon hidden away as he approached the area. Once Naruto was on top of the bush, he used his hands to pull the bush apart which revealed two pups, one was completely white save for the brown ears that hung down his head. While the second puppy was completely black save for a white triangle in the middle of her forehead.

Though Naruto preferred fox kits to puppies, he didn't want to leave the two creatures on their own and within moments of spotting them; the blond Demon was scooping them up before they were able to get away from him.

Now with both puppies safely within his arms as well as his comrades safe from harm, Naruto decided that it was time to return to camp and once more started on his way back to it though not before he noticed the way Kiba was eyeing the creatures that he was holding.

Naruto awoke to a wet object sliding over his face and immediately shot to his feet to look around his tent. Throwing his gaze around the tent Naruto saw that it was just him and the puppies within his domain. Turning his gaze towards the puppy that he assumed was the one who licked him since the other one was still hiding in the corner of the tent, Naruto approached the creature. "You must be the one who woke me up." Naruto chuckled as he bent down to stare at the midnight black pup.

The only response that Naruto received was a lick across his hand which told him that he hit the nail on the head with his assumption. "I think I am going to keep you. Rai could use the company back at home when we are on a mission. Though what should I name you..." Naruto muttered to the creature who was still licking his hand. Suddenly, a name came to Naruto that he thought would be perfect for the animal. "...what do you think of the name Nightshade?" Naruto inquired of the canine.

Upon hearing the name, the puppy that will be now known as Nightshade gave a small yip of approval which caused Naruto to laugh once more. " I'm glad that you approve of the name. Though now it is time to stop playing since we have a big day ahead of us." Naruto informed his newest companion.

As Naruto stood up once more, he looked at the white pup that was still within the corner and though he wouldn't have minded keeping both of the animals, Naruto knew of another Ninja that showed interest in them. "I wonder if he would be able to get that pup out of his shell?" Naruto contemplated as he turned away from the canines to get himself ready for the day.


End file.
